


Filthy

by nutzone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Pining, Self-Loathing, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, about everything, and thorin feeling bad, basically it's a lot of angst, lady gaga lyrics made fanfic, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutzone/pseuds/nutzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a disgusting swine. Fucking pig, aren't you? And the worst is, you can't even stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

You're disgusting.

He's so young, so innocent. Barely fifty. He has seen nothing of the world.

Does that make you hard?

Disgusting.

Whenever you touch him, with those large palms of yours, can you feel how you begin to sweat?

You want to fuck him, don't you?

When you see him smiling at you, he doesn't know.

How could he know that you dream of undoing him?

How could he know that his leader is a twisted, repulsive old dwarf?

He offered you his friendship, but that wasn't enough.

You are of a greedy race, and you are even greedier than most.

When your eyes meet and he gives you a polite nod, how could he know of your vile motives?

Mindless.

You're nothing but a filthy swine.

Like a starving pig, you reach into even the smallest of his touches, simply because you can't ever get enough.

You want to be inside him, want to press your mouth into his most intimate place.

Isn't it revolting?

They would judge you if they knew. 

But that doesn't stop you from touching yourself at night, does it?

Panting, sweating, moaning, and all alone behind a tree.

It's a truly revolting sight.

When you are done, your seed is all over the ground, and all over your sticky hands.

You watch your flaccid member, and as the fog of ecstasy clears, your heart clenches with guilt.

Then you face him, and he bids you good night. 

How could he know that you've just spent yourself, imagining his mouth around you?

Maybe he knows, you think sometimes.

Perhaps he knows how vile you are.

Perhaps he knows you're naught but a disgusting old dreamer.

That thought is what scares you the most, isn't it?

That he knows you want him. 

That, when you touch his hand, he is secretly pitying you.

He thinks of you as a perverted, delusional fool.

A desperate old man, salivating after a youngster.

And isn't that just what it is, you pig? 

Yet you just cannot stop.

You are truly the worst.

Younger than the sons of your father's daughter, he is.

And you still can't stop dreaming about him.

Today again, you almost cry with your sick desire. You sob his name and fantasize that it is him you're slamming into, and not your fist.

You're a pathetic, slobbering mess of a dwarf, and you aren't even the master of your own mind.

Hah.

How could you master your mind when you can't even master your cock?

Filthy animal.

And he's your opposite, a perfect little flower, so innocent and so pure.

Yet you dream of taking that innocence away from him. 

Are you really that cruel?

When you you imagine how perfectly he would feel stretched around you, you can't help but want.

And like a beggar, you follow him with your eyes wherever he goes.

If he ever caught you like that, with saliva running down your chin, with sweat everywhere, with your own semen all over you, and with his name on your lips, what do you think he would do?

You don't know. You never know, do you?

Because all you are is a mindless pig, so consumed by lust and greed that you can't think about anything else. 

Fucking swine.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i like this headcanon ok i'm like 9000 percent sure he feels bad about all that stuff yes indeed woah k


End file.
